


I'm Not Gay

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Aomine, Day 4: Masturbating, Fingerfucking, Kise is only there in spirit, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, model!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine’s not even gay, but he comes with a louder cry than usual and his mind on Kise’s cock filling up his ass. </p><p>“What the hell,” Aomine growls out to no one.</p><p>or: Day 4-Masturbating</p><p>(alternative title: Aomine Has No Chill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo i got to day 4

Kise is a model, and a very popular one at that. His face is plastered everywhere–billboards, magazines, and even the rare commercial. It’s not uncommon for Aomine to take a walk with him somewhere after a basketball one-on-one and for them to be approached by a group of girls who beg Kise to sign something. It kind of makes Aomine’s skin crawl, though, because that’s _his_ time with Kise.

It’s all too common for Aomine to see Kise’s face everywhere, but not while he’s jerking off. It was a long practice today and when Aomine actually goes, sometimes the workouts make him a little horny. Sue him.

He’s already worked up, lazily thrusting his dick into the circle of his hand. Aomine twists his head to the side and happens to catch a glance of a basketball magazine, folded open to the spread of Kaijo’s ace, Kise fucking Ryouta. When he sees the golden eyes blazing, Aomine’s hips jerk off of the bed involuntarily.

“Fuck,” he breathes out quietly. He reaches for the magazine with his free hand and when he looks closely at the picture of Kise he can see how sweaty he is from playing. It should be a turn off, but Aomine’s breath hitches and he fucks up into his hand faster.

It’s easy to close his eyes and imagine Kise on top of him, under him, really anywhere on his bed. Kise’s beautiful and Aomine has always known that, but it’s never been this overwhelming. All Aomine wants to do is kiss Kise’s neck and maybe leave a few marks. Marks that he has to explain to his agent later.

“Aominecchi,” Kise would whine. “No marks! I have a shoot!”

“Too late,” Aomine would say. He’d leave a little kiss over one as an apology before moving down his chest and running his tongue over one of Kise’s nipples.

Kise would groan and squirm. Yeah, Aomine could see him being a whiny bottom.

“Aominecchi,” he’d cry, while Aomine pounds into him. He’d grab the sheets, the pillows, Aomine’s short hair. Really anything. Aomine can imagine fucking him from behind, leaning over Kise’s smooth back to whisper obscenities in his ear. Kise would bury his face into the pillow and scream as he comes.

Or fuck, he could see Kise on top, too. Aomine’s hips stutter at the thought. He opens his eyes and reaches over to his nightstand and the bottle of unscented lotion he uses for jerking off. He slicks two of his fingers up and presses one of them into himself in one slick motion.

It mostly feels strange, but when he works the other one in and crooks them just right he practically screams and arches up off of the bed. “Fuck, fuck, Kise,” he cries out. He puts his other hand back on his cock and the two sensations are making Aomine crazy with want.

“You like that, Aominecchi,” he’d say, “Fucking yourself on my cock. You love being fucked wide open for me. That’s right, baby. You look so good like this.” Aomine never thought much about fucked, but Jesus he can imagine being filled up with Kise’s cock. He’d be gagging for it.

Kise would tease him for forever. Kise would finger him open for what would feel like hours, until Aomine was begging for it. Or maybe Aomine would just flip them over and ride Kise’s cock until he comes all over both of them.

Aomine’s not even gay, but he comes with a louder cry than usual and his mind on Kise’s cock filling up his ass.

“What the hell,” Aomine growls out to no one. He throws the magazine across the room and cleans himself up. He is not gay. He walks into the bathroom to take a shower and when Aomine looks at himself in the mirror, he’s flushed and looks thoroughly well-fucked.

“Maybe I’m a little gay,” he mutters to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr name is pessimisticprose
> 
> this is my favorite one yet yesterday's was bad i'm sorry


End file.
